The Newmans returning to their ranch
by VictorNikkiFan
Summary: The Newman family returns home to their ranch. Will moving go smoothly or will someone be there to interrupt their perfect day?


**THE NEWMAN FAMILY RETURNING HOME TO THEIR RANCH**

As Victor wakes up the next morning he notices Nikki isn't in bed. He sits up and looks over to see her holding her stomach. He quickly gets out of bed and walks over to her thinking he might need to call the doctor. He sits next to her on the couch with a scared look on his face and says, "My sweet love what's the matter, is it the babies?" Nikki looks over at him and notices the scared look on his face and states, "Oh sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you. No there is nothing wrong with the babies, I was just telling them that we are moving home today." He says, "Oh thank god." Nikki states, "Give me your hands, you can feel them moving around." He reaches his hands over to her stomach and says, "I remember feeling both Victoria and Nicholas moving around. These two are miracles that you and I made. Hey you two, he states, don't be giving your mommy a hard time. We are moving to our home today and starting our lives together." Victor looks at her and states, "You know we haven't even thought of names for them." Nikki states, "Well maybe you haven't but I have. I'm hoping for a boy and a girl and the names I've thought of are Christian Victor and Katherine Nicole Newman." Victor looks at her and says, "Those are two perfect names for our babies. By the way, do you want to know the sex of our babies before they are born?" Nikki says, "If you want to we can otherwise we can wait until they are born to find out." Victor says, "Well I'm very anxious to know." Nikki says, "Alright at my next appointment we'll find out. Now Mr. Newman we should get ready to move back into our home." Victor agrees with her and begins to get ready. Nikki stands up and begins to get dressed. After getting dressed she begins to pack their clothes in the suitcases.

All of a sudden there's a knock at their door. Nikki goes to open it and notices their two children standing there. She welcomes them in and they both say good morning to their parents. Nick looks at his dad and says, "Well dad, are you ready for the fun of moving stuff back into the homes we never should have left?" Victor states, 'My boy yes I am. Are the moving trucks meeting us here or at the ranch?" Nick states, "They are meeting us at the ranch in about 1 hour." Nikki replies, "We better get going then." Victor picks up their suitcases and Nick helps him and they head downstairs. When they go to the main desk, they notice Adam there getting a suite for himself. He looks over at them and states, "Well, you all must be happy to see me having to get a hotel suite. Nick looks at him and says, "We don't think anything of you." Victor looks at him and states, "Is Ashley and Abby all moved out?" Adam states, "When I went there this morning they were waiting for a moving truck." Nikki states, "Well they mustn't have a lot of items to move since we took our furniture." Victoria goes up to her mom and tells her they should eat some breakfast before the big day. Nikki agrees and tells Victor. He tells her that he'll join them once they check out of their suites.

Victoria and Nikki sit down at a table and Nikki asks, "How are you sweetheart. Are you taking care of yourself and the baby?" Yes mom I am, says Victoria. I see the doctor today. Nikki states, "I see the doctor today also. Your father wants to find out the sex of our babies. Victoria asks, "What are you hoping for mom?" Nikki states, "Well, two healthy babies to begin with but I'm hoping for a boy and a girl. I told him the names I'm thinking of which are Christian Victor and Katherine Nicole." Victoria replies, "Oh mom they sound like good names for my brothers and or sisters. I agree with the names, especially Katherine since she was your biggest supporter throughout the years beside Nick and me." As they begin to order the men come over and sit at the table with them. They all order breakfast and Nick looks at both his mom and sister and says, "I hope the two of you aren't planning on lifting anything today. It's not good for you or the babies." Nikki replies, "No son I already got that lecture from your father. Victoria and I will not be lifting anything since we see our doctors tomorrow."

As they finish eating, Victor tells his family they should go and move back into their home. As they all leave and go into their vehicles Victor looks over at Nikki and states, "I can't believe we made this beautiful family. I know I keep repeating myself regarding it but I can't stop saying it I love you." I love you too Victor. As they enter the grounds of the ranch, Victor stops at the main gate and tells the guards that Adam, Ashley, Abby, and Jack are never to be allowed past the main gate ever. The guard understands and says, 'welcome home, Mr. Newman.' Victor thanks him and they continue on to the main house. As they drive up they notice Ashley's vehicle still in the driveway. Nikki looks at Victor and says, "What the hell is she still doing here?" Victor goes up to her and puts his arm around her waist and replies, "Well let's go in and see." As they head to the main house, the moving trucks enter the gates. As they pull onto the property one truck heads to the tack house, one to Victoria's house and 2 huge trucks slow down right in front of the main house.

Victor and Nikki walk up to the door and Victor is about to open it when Abby opens the door. She looks at Victor and Nikki and says, "Oh it's you. We are almost ready; mom just has a few more things to pack up." Victor looks at her and says, "Well she had all day yesterday to pack up her stuff; we officially own this ranch so get the hell out of our way for our furniture to move back in." Victor and Nikki walk right pass her and enter their home again. As Nikki walks in she starts to get teary eyed. Victor goes up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He asks if she's ok. Nikki states, "This feels right that you, I our children, and grandchildren are moving back here. This has always been our home for the past 25+ years. I can't wait to begin our life together here at our home, with our new babies on the way and to make more memories." Nikki starts to walk around the home and looks around. She thinks to herself, "Our home, I'm finally home."

Ashley walks down the stairs and states, "ok Abby we'd better get going before they show back up." She enters the living room and just stares at Victor and Nikki. Nikki states, "I hope that rude comment wasn't toward Victor and me. Because as I recall this has been our home for 25 years and it will continue to be our home." Ashley replies, "You always have to bring up this supposed love story you and Victor have. If it's such a wonderful love story why do the two of you keep getting a divorce every couple of years?" Nikki walks up to her and slaps her and states, "How dare you. It's none of your business why our marriages in the past didn't work. But as I recall, one of them was because of your desperation. By the way, Victor and my life have nothing to do with you anymore. Thank god, your children weren't his. Now I know you'll be gone forever. Just so you remember, this is my home, mine and Victor's. As Nikki is getting angrier she yells, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE AND MY HOME, YOU TRAMP." Ashley looks at Nikki and states, "You're the tramp. I heard congratulations are in order, but you don't deserve that from me since you stole my husband." Nikki looks at her with a huge smile on her face and states, "I didn't steal him, and he told me he wanted me back in his life after you told him your pathetic of a marriage was over. I can't help that I'm the one who satisfies him in the bedroom. I can't help because we are destined to be together that on our family vacation I got pregnant. Thank you for the congratulations, because we are expecting twins and now since we regained our home, my children will be raised here."

Ashley looking so frustrated looks at Victor. "Why are you so quiet and allow her to talk to me this way?" Victor replies, "Nikki has every right to ask you to get out of our home. You and I are over, remember? My life is with Nikki and our babies. So as Nikki brought up earlier, "Get the hell out before I call the police for trespassing. Get your crept and get the hell out and by the way, I don't ever want to see your face again." Ashley grabs the last of her items and walks out of the door. Victor walks up to Nikki and states, "I'm sorry that this is the way we started out our perfect day moving back in." Nikki replies, "She doesn't bother me. I'm just so thankful that she is finally out of our lives for good." As the movers are moving their furniture in, Nikki tells Victor she's going to go upstairs and see "if that bitch ruined anything up there or the rest of my home." Victor tells her that as soon as the movers leave, he's going to go to the attic to find the crib that "we used for Nicholas and Victoria." Nikki reminds Victor that this afternoon she has her doctor appointment. She asks him if he's going to go with her. Victor tells her that through this whole pregnancy he's going to be by her side. He walks up to her and gives her a kiss. He states, "Well Mrs. Newman we are finally home. He looks down at her stomach and puts his hands on it and states, "you hear that little ones, we are home at last. I can't wait for you to be born and your mommy and I can take you horseback riding when you're old enough."

Victoria walks into the house and sees her parents and says, "This is the way it should've been. Coming into this house and seeing the two of you here in the living room. Mom are you ready to go to the doctors?" Nikki says, "Yes, sweetheart I am. Where's JT?" "He's going to put Reed down for a nap and continue unpacking our things." Victor replies, "I'll drive the two of you because I want to be there for your mom's appointment." He takes a hold of Nikki's hand and they walk out to his vehicle. He calls Nick on the cell phone and asks Nick if it's possible for him to come up to the main house and take care of the movers because "I need to take your mom and sister to their doctor appointments." Nick tells his dad he'll be right up.

As Victor and Nikki are waiting to be called back, he tells her "you don't mind if we find out if we are having boys or girls do you? I want to know because I want to get started on the nursery for them." Oh, Victor no we can find out the sex of the children. I'm anxious as you are." The nurse takes them back to the room for an ultrasound. The doctor comes in and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Newman would you like to see your children?" They both say yes at the same time. Victor replies, "Doctor, are we able to know the sex of our children?" The doctor tells them that they are and will let them know today. After the ultrasound is completed, Victor and Nikki are waiting for the doctor. He walks in and tells them that both babies are still healthy and he states, "Now for the sex of the babies, I'm proud to announce that you are having a boy and a girl." Victor looks at Nikki with tears in his eyes, and states, "Oh my sweet love, Christian and Katherine Newman." Nikki with tears running down her face looks at him and replies, "I love you so much." He tells her that he loves her also. The doctor tells Nikki for the next couple of weeks before the babies are born, he wants her to take it easy meaning no stress, and no heavy lifting. Victor guarantees the doctor that he'll make sure his wife to be is behaving. They thank the doctor and walk out hand in hand.

They see Victoria sitting in the waiting area and Nikki goes up to her and states, "My sweetheart how was your appointment?" Victoria replies, "The baby is healthy and she's a very strong girl." Nikki looks at her daughter and says, "You are having a baby girl; Oh, Victoria how exciting." Victoria replies, "So, how are my brothers and sisters doing?" Victor replies, "Well, you are going to be having a brother and a sister. Christian and Katherine are healthy and strong like all of us Newman's are. Let's go home and start our cookout." They both agree and they leave.

As they enter the ranch property, Nikki looks at Victor and states, 'It feels so right to be coming here to our home." Victor agrees with her and leans over and kisses her hand. Victoria tells her parents, "This is so right that our family is finally reunited and my parents are so in love and happy." Victor and Nikki look at each other with a smile. They all get out of the vehicle and Victoria tells her parents she's going home to get JT and Reed ready for the cookout. Victor and Nikki enter their home and notice everything is in order. The movers are all gone, and Nicholas and Phyllis are there with summer, Noah and Faith. They welcome their parents and grandparents home, and Nick asks how the doctor appointment went. Nikki tells them that the babies are strong and our son and daughter are healthy. Nick states, "So you're having a boy and a girl?" Victor looks at his son and says, "Yes, my boy I couldn't wait to find out besides I have a nursery to get ready for our new arrivals." Nick goes up to his dad and says, "Way to go dad, you win back NE, we get our ranch back and now you and mom are back and happy and are expecting, and I plan on helping you get that nursery ready also. The Newman's really have turned our lives around from 2 years ago. I mean you and mom were married to definitely the wrong people, you weren't getting along and Victoria and I were the only ones getting along. I hope Victoria and I never have to go through that again from two years ago. But with everything going on in our favor, I expect great things to continue happening for our family. "Yes my boy it only gets better from here for the Newman's." Victor looks at his family and states, "Let's get the cookout and the celebration underway."

The cookout and planning of the Newman wedding to be continued.


End file.
